Start, stars
by Reissj
Summary: Porque por muy sensata, inteligente y responsable que fuera… Kanan más que nadie sabía que Dia era una reverenda estúpida. (TUMBLR PROMPT: A se la pasa robandole el aparcamiento a B así que este, en venganza, no se le ocurre nada mejor que dibujar penes por todas partes en su auto.) {DiaMari College AU}


Solo bastó el quedar juntas en el salón del kínder y una promesa estúpida de ser las mejores amigas a los tres segundos de conocerse para que Dia considere a Kanan como su verdadera amiga (y única, por muy doloroso que suene eso), al punto de no poder siquiera imaginarse como sería una vida sin ella. Conoce a Kanan desde bueno, siempre.

─ ¿No crees que estás exagerando, Dia?

Pero parece que eso no ha sido lo suficiente como para conocerla por completo. Si Kanan la conociese como clama hacerlo sabría perfectamente que ella, Kurosawa Dia, heredera de la empresa pesquera Kurosawa, ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil y actual estudiante universitaria de administración de empresas nunca, NUNCA exagera.

La miró, indignada, adolorida, _insultada_. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

─ Pero por supuesto que no, Kanan ─ le respondió, intentando disimular el hecho de que estaba ofendida por la pregunta (Kanan sabía, no había por qué tratar de ocultarlo). ─ ¿Qué tiene de exagerado lo que te dije? Solo fui sincera. ─ una pequeña sonrisita marca Kurosawa se enarcó entre sus labios, inconscientemente.

─ Pues… ─ la peliazul se rascó la nuca, insegura de como lidiar con su mejor amiga. ─ ¿No crees que decir que alguien merezca la expulsión, la desgracia y la muerte solo por robarte tu sitio de aparcamiento sea exagerado?

─ Yo nunca dije eso así, en primer lugar ─ se apresuró a corregir. ─ Solo dije que iría a la oficina del director a quejarme y que seguramente la iban a expulsar.

─ Bueno, sí. Pero dudo mucho que la vayan a expulsar, no es la gran cosa…

Dia la miró como si la acabasen de bofetear en toda la cara. No, espera, peor. La miró como si acabasen de insultar a su diosa Ayase Eli.

Y en ese mismo momento Kanan se dio cuenta de su terrible error. Lo que debía hacer era tranquilizar a su amiga, quizás seguirle el juego, pero antes que todo tenía que amarrarla en una silla antes de que Dia hiciera alguna estupidez… Porque por muy sensata, inteligente y responsable que fuera… Kanan más que nadie sabía que Dia era una reverenda _estúpida_.

Pero sorpresivamente… Dia no explotó en gritos e insultos.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire (tal vez para tranquilizarse), Dia respondió más tranquila de lo que Kanan esperó. ─ Entiendo perfectamente que no compartas mi punto, Kanan… Quizás el hecho de que tú no tengas auto sea por qué no lo veas como yo así que te explicaré. Mi aparcamiento es perfecto, está justo frente al edificio de Letras así que me deja caminar un poco hasta llegar a mi propio edificio y ejercitarme ligeramente antes de las clases. Está bajo techo así que no debo preocuparme por lluvia o demasiado sol y lo más importante… Es mío. Dice MI nombre y está reservado. ─ Declaró con cierta frialdad. ─ ¿Con qué derecho esa persona se roba mi aparcamiento, cuando todos tienen uno específico? Aparte… Hay tantos estacionamientos sin nombre, tantos con nombre que no usan por no tener auto… ¿¡Por qué justo el mío?! ─ se alteró. ─ Siempre es el mismo auto, ese maldito Mercedez que se ve tan costoso, ¡Seguramente es un maldito niño de papá! Alguien que nunca ha sabido lo que es tra-

─ Espera, espera, cálmate Dia. ─ interrumpió Kanan, tomándole del hombro. ─ Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir ─ (en realidad no, había dejado de escuchar después de ''punto'' pero detalles, detalles…) ─ pero se acaba de terminar mi periodo libre y debo dejarte. ¿Hablamos más tarde? ─ y sin esperar respuesta, Kanan le sonrió y se marchó camino a su clase.

Dia suspiró. Quizás Kanan tenía razón, tal vez estaba siendo un poquito exagerada (solo un poquito, nada más) pero ¡de todas formas era inaudito! El que ese desgraciado le haya robado el sitio no solo era molesto, era una falta de respeto.

Aprovecharía que aún tenía media hora libre para ir a la oficina del director. Estaba segura de que le iban a expulsar o por lo menos castigar severamente, y todo saldría justo como lo quería.

(…)

Pues resulta que al final nada salió como quería.

Fue, se presentó en la oficina del director y esperó a que la atendiese. Le habló cordialmente, explicó sus puntos de vista (¡totalmente convincentes) y exigió una respuesta, una solución inmediata a su problema.

¿Y qué hizo el director?

Primero todo iba yendo de maravilla.

─ Lo lamento mucho, señorita Kurosawa, estas cosas no deberían de suceder en primer lugar. ¿Me permite la placa del auto del que tanto se queja?

Ella, preparada para todo, le pasó una fotografía previamente impresa de la parte trasera de auto donde se veía visible el número de serie. Al entregárselo el director tipeó el número en su computador (cuya pantalla no lograba ver) y lució sorprendido al notar de quien era el carro.

De repente, el señor tosió. ─ Disculpe, señorita Kurosawa. No le quito la razón sobre los sitios asignados, pero creo que lo exige es un poco eh, demasiado. Por ahora, lo máximo que puedo hacer es sugerirle a que vaya a resolver sus problemas personalmente, advertirle sobre su puesto y si el problema persiste venga de nuevo a mi oficina entonces.

De la nada el rector había cambiado sospechosamente de opinión. ¡Qué fastidio! ¿Quién demonios era el dueño de ese auto que tanto le importaba?

Fastidiada había salido de su oficina. Estaba bastante molesta de por sí, y todo empeoró cuando se cruzó con ella.

─ ¡Hey _sexy_! ─ escuchó su voz chillona y exagerada detrás de ella. Ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para darse cuenta de quien era. Dia, sin mucha paciencia giró para verla ahogando un suspiro cansado. ─ ¿A dónde vas tan deprisa? ¡Ayúdame! Ando tan mojada… y tú con tremendo paraguón. ─ la rubia le dio un guiño coqueto acompañado de su sonrisa burlona y Dia tuvo que resistir la repentina urgencia de estrellar su cabeza contra la pared.

─ Primero que todo, no está lloviendo. Segundo… no tengo nada con lo que se pueda comprar con un ''paraguon'', si no lo notaste antes soy una chica ─ aclaró la pelinegra con un pequeño sonrojo provocando únicamente la risa de la otra. ─ Y tercero, creí haberte dicho que no volvieras a dirigirme la palabra.

─ Ay, pero _my darling_ ~! ─ gritó en su exasperante acento americano. Con su usual poco tacto y pobre comprensión del espacio personal, la chica se le tiró encima a Dia en un abrazo que rápidamente deshizo tras un manotazo enojado. ─ ¿Cómo piensas que pueda hacer eso? Cada segundo que paso sin ti es una tortura, me muero si no estás. ─ declaraba entre risas sin perder aquella sonrisa que tanto detestaba.

Ohara Mari. Por algún extraño motivo que aún no lograba entender, la chica americana tan famosa en el campus había tenido la grandiosa idea de molestar a Dia cada vez que la veía. No entendía por qué tanta fijación con ella, de la nada la muy maldita comenzaba a coquetearle, tomándose confianzas que nunca le daría y básicamente riéndose de ella.

Porque la muy maldita niña de papá, que todo lo tenía y todo lo podía tener tenía que escogerla a ella entre todos los posibles como blanco de burlas.

Y ahí estaba ella. Con su descaro usual y muy molesto acento inglés, más que dispuesta a arruinar incluso más su horrible día. Agh. Como la detestaba.

─ Te pido por favor que dejes esos comentarios sinvergüenzas sobre mí. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas muchas cosas más importantes que hablar contigo aunque, bueno, cualquier cosa es más importante que tú para mí. ─ sentenció Dia, con frialdad. Pasó de largo de los comentarios de Mari, su actuada tristeza y falso llanto.

Ahora… Ahora comenzaba su malévolo plan.

Como no le habían hecho nada al dueño del Mercedez, Dia había decidido tomar justicia por su propia mano. Solo había un problema: no sabía como hacerlo. No tenía esa mentalidad de venganza así que no tenía idea de como demonios hacerle pagar por su atrevimiento, y que le doliese de verdad.

Primero intentó averiguar por internet pero no tuvo éxito. Entre las 3 páginas que abrió por casualidad, encontró cosas tan bizarras desde ''mandarle a matar con un sicario'' a literal… bueno, porno ─cosa que le asqueó mucho y agradeció a todos los dioses siempre tener el teléfono en silencio, hubiera sido muy incómodo si no lo estuviera─

Luego intentó preguntarle a alguien. Al principio no supo quien. La primera descartada fue Ruby, su hermana era demasiado linda e inocente como para pensar en algo malévolo. Tampoco pensó en Kanan porque conociéndola no estaría de acuerdo con ella y trataría de pararle. Lo que la llevó a Yoshiko, la pareja de su hermana menor (cosa que aún no terminaba de asimilar. ¿Cómo un ángel tan precioso y puro terminó saliendo con… con… Con Yoshiko?

Suspirando decidió confiar en su criterio así que abrió su perfil en el chat.

 **Kurosawa Dia:** Yoshiko-san?

 **XxYohane_Demon13Xx:** JSDJF

 **XxYohane_Demon13Xx:** SEA LO QUE SEA, YO NO LO HICE LO JURO!

 **XxYohane_Demon13Xx:** YO NO LE HICE NADA A RUBY SOY INOCENTE LAS MARCAS EN SU CUELLO SON PICADAS DE MOSQUITO

 **XxYohane_Demon13Xx:** y es yohane btw

 **Kurosawa Dia:** … No te iba a culpar de nada, pero ahora me intriga saber.

 **Kurosawa Dia:** ¿Qué dijiste que tiene Ruby?

 **XxYohane_Demon13Xx:** nsjdjgjg nadaaadnjffg

 **XxYohane_Demon13Xx:** cambiemos de tema aaa, que pasa? ¿Qué necesitas de la grandiosa Yohane-sama, mi pequeña demonio?

 **Kurosawa Dia:** Necesito un consejo.

 **XxYohane_Demon13Xx:** omg queee! Tu? De mi? Wtf! Bueno dale, dime lo q sea x ti cuñis

 **Kurosawa Dia:** No me llames así. Y bueno… resulta que…

Le explicó lo sucedido, pidiéndole algún tipo de consejo o idea para vengarse.

Francamente no había esperado mucho de su parte. Bueno, en realidad no había esperado absolutamente nada de su parte y aún así logró decepcionarla (¿uno de sus grandes talentos?)

Pero en vista de su desesperación… decidió hacerle caso. Peor era nada.

Así que por esa razón y por influencia de la loca novia de Ruby (más tarde le daría otro sermón de como escoger mejores personas con quien rodearse) estaba ahí, frente al carro que tanto repudiaba y con un marcador destapado en su mano.

Tomando un gran suspiro y una mirada cuestionante al cielo, empezó a hacer justo lo que Yoshiko sugirió.

 _Dibujar penes por todas partes del auto._

─ _Esto es ridículo_ ─ masculló para sí misma, incrédula al encontrarse a sí misma en esa situación, trazando el primer... miembro viril. No se atrevió a entrar en detalles, bastó con garabatear un simple palito con dos círculos. Repitió el mismo dibujo muchas veces, yéndose por la puerta, el capó... Incluso, atreviéndose a rayar las ventanas.

─ Emh, _¿darling?_ ... ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Una voz consternada y tristemente familiar tensó a la pelinegra. Sin realmente quererlo, Dia volteó casi que petrificada al ser atrapada en el acto. Y se encontró con el rostro conocido de Ohara Mari, quien la observaba casi o más confundida que ella.

Y como Dia es idiota, no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que decir:─ Eh, ¿no es obvio? ─ En un tono casual, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.


End file.
